


I'm waiting for you, oh, my beloved enemy

by Admiral_smile



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Ending, To Be Continued, UST, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: See you in hell, Colonel.
Relationships: George Monro/Liam O'Brien, Shay Cormac/George Monro, Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm waiting for you, oh, my beloved enemy

_God poisoned me with all my birth,_  
_And I suffer like the last fool._  
_I die in the emptiness of unrequited love,_  
_I'm waiting for you, oh, my only enemy._

_"_You killed him," - Shay's voice is quiet, poorly visible in the roar of the wind, as cold as the ice surrounding them, as prickly as the snow scratching the skin.

_"See you in hell, Colonel," - Liam leaned over Monroe's face._

_"I'll wait," - the fading smile touched bloodied lips._

_"You desecrated him," - O'Brien touched someone else's cheek, peering into the dimed gray-green eyes._

_"He didn't choose you," - the Colonel's hand slid across the floor in search of a discarded saber, the flash of a hidden blad cut off words._

Liam fell - time slowed down, the icy mountains turned into white lines of constellations on black paper, snow fenced it off with white dots from Cormac.  
Hands touched him - rude from time and wars experienced, palms closed their eyes.

“Colonel,” - the last words snapped from his chest.

“I was waiting for you,” - the rustle of a heavy military uniform resembled the flapping of dark wings - undeserved.

“The dead know how to wait,” the assassin took his hands from the blood-burning wounds, he reached for a calming cold, pulled a weightless ghost to him.

“Then you cut off two lives,” - empty laugh.

Their foreheads touched.

“I hate you, you took him,” the miserable accusations deserved a smile.

“It is foolish to deny - to deny what you feel, to hide it behind a mask of hatred,” dry lips covered him, sealing his words in a frighteningly chaste kiss, - “You did it, remember,” - dead breath tickled his skin.

He remembered.  
He remembered how, ignoring the screaming instinct, he fell to the lips of others - the assassin wanted to silence him - the taste is hot, the salt deafening the sweetness of the last heartbeats.

“You always wanted to do this — from the very first meeting,” - fingering robes with palms, the ghost dropped below for a moment touching neck and then pushed off, frozen above the assassin, he spread arms, as if he inviting to the last hug: “Love born in hatred, isn't that great? ”

“You don’t understand,” - O’Brien reached for him, with his fingertips he caught the edge of the black uniform: his clothes fell apart, turning into flat tentacles — they closed, hiding them, locked in another world - a world without heat, full of darkness and echoes of regrets.

“We will have time, Liam,” he spoke to him, like a child, softly, poisonously promising atonement, - “Much time to understand each other,” - Monroe's hands closed.

“I regret that I didn’t kill you before you changed him,” - the assassin, leaving a scarlet trace, ran a palm over George’s cheek.

“Greed has destroyed you,” - merciful darkness accepted O’Brien, closed her eyes with a silk ribbon.

There is no fire in his personal hell.  
Only ice and shine of green eyes. 

\- You killed him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the beautiful art by https://pluma-azurea.tumblr.com/  
https://lily-of-the-eyrie.tumblr.com/image/188724386195
> 
> and song Eдинственный враг - канцлер Ги\only enemy
> 
> *whispers* "I really like your drawings"


End file.
